ipb_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Barbarian's Lady
Barbarian's lady is the thirteenth book in the Ice Planet Barbarians series. Kate and Harrec are the main characters. This book has the first mention of Chloe, the main character of the spin-off novel Prison Planet Barbarian. Synopsis "You'd think a tall woman would fit in on a planet of seven-foot-tall aliens, but even on the ice planet, I'm still a weirdo and an oddity. I'm everything all the other cute, dainty human women aren't. One guy in particular - the alien Harrec - is determined to embarrass me by pretending he's interested. He's a jokester that flirts like mad and hits on me constantly just to make me feel foolish. He gets under my skin. He makes me so frustrated I want to scream. When a side-trip to a glacier turns into a nightmare and the two of us are forced to survive alone, I see another side to the enticing blue alien. Even with no one else around, his compliments keep coming and I start wondering if the attraction between us... is real." Plot Kate has had a crush on Harrec since the first day they met. Unforunately he only seems to tease her with flirty comments. Of course, Harrec is completely genuine in his attraction to her, though she doesn't believe it. Harrec is determined to win her over though. On the way to the Elder's cave to get language dump for the new humans, he convinces her to take a short cut over a glacier alone with him. While walking across, Kate accidently pushes him into a crack in the ice. He is caught and breaks his leg. After a night of braiding her strips of her clothing into a rope, he is able to get free. Unforunately, Harrec problem with seeing his own blood causes him to pass out. Kate, practiced at weight lifting, manages to carry him to a hunter's cave. When he awakes it eventually becomes clear that his affection for his genuine. The two spend the time recovering working on their fears. Harrec work on not passing out at the sight of his own blood and Kate over her shyness about her budding relationship with him. By the time they leave they make good progress on both fronts and Kate agrees to move in with Harrec. They stop a night at the Tribal Caves. Harrec is over come by memories, until a pair of snow cats attack. The couple successfully kills them. From inside the cave they here the sounds of a snow cat kitten. Clearly the remains of the cave was the den of the snow cat family. Kate decides to adopt the kitten naming him Mr. Fluffypuff. They head to Elders cave catching up with the others. Harlow and Mardok have been working on the ship all bitter season. Harlow test out the restored medicial bio scanner. It becomes clear that Kate is about the resonant. Terrified of the outcome she insists that Harrec leave with her so she doesn't resonant to anyone else. They don't make it far from the ship when they resonant with each other. Gallery Barbarian's Lady Back.jpg Barbarian's Lady Audiobook.jpg Category:Books Category:IPB Series